A computing platform (e.g., a computing device) uses an attestation protocol to establish trust with a remote entity (e.g., a remote server). An attestation protocol is implemented to present evidence to prove to the remote entity that the computing platform includes platform characteristics that are trustworthy. Existing attestation protocols require a manufacturer certificate that is usable to generate or create the evidence. Typically, the manufacturer certificate must be retrieved from a certificate authority, and therefore, requires a network connection. Accordingly, the certificate used to generate or create the evidence may not readily be available to the computing platform if the manufacturer certificate has not yet been retrieved.